Unadulterated Loathing
by forrealrightnow
Summary: What happens when Santana and Rachel are paired up to sing a duet?  One thing is for sure, they find the perfect song to sing.  Rated M for a reason, it does contain smut.  I'm calling this a Femslash/AU/Canon smoothie... ignore the redundancy.
1. Duet Partners

I'm not really sure what's happening right now.

Okay, actually, I do know what's happening right now... the real question is: How? Somehow I have found myself kissing Rachel "Treasure Trail" Berry. We aren't even kissing, we are full on making out.

Let's rewind for a second:

Awkwardly enough, this is totally Mr. Schue's fault. I'm almost positive that his real goal in life is to make all of his students' lives miserable. That's why he makes us suffer through his "lessons" in Glee. And what is with his obsession with duets? And vests? The second question isn't important. Like, seriously though? Duets? Again? We didn't even get to choose our partners this time! He said something about us only choosing our friends or people we know we sound good with. I mean I understand wanting to prevent everyone from having to endure ANOTHER Finchel duet but why on earth would you deprive the world of another Santana/Wheezy masterpiece? Why?

It turns out that he had already chosen our duet partners:

HE PAIRED ME WITH RACHEL! What the hell was he thinking? He clearly wants one of us dead because there is no way we are both going to survive this.

We were the first pair announced and I was in so much shock I don't even know how everyone else is paired off. All I know is that some one has to sing a duet with Schue because there are 13 of us. That poor soul might be the only one worse off than me. Emphasis on might.

I woke up eventually but unfortunately it was because Big Bird was honking at me through her gigantic schnoz. We were the only ones left in the choir room.

"How long has glee rehearsal been over?" I interrupted her rambling.

"It's been over for about 5 minutes, but you looked like you were having a problem or something so I just let you be. But since I don't like wasting any of my precious time I decided it was finally time to wake you up. Like I was saying before you interrupted me, was that I think we should do a song from a musical. Wicked to be specific."

"Wait, you're still talking? I checked out when you answered my question."

"Santana, I know that you don't want to work with me on this duet, but it isn't as if this is my ideal duo either. I don't know why Mr. Schue has to keep suppressing my potential and he knows full well that my best duet partner is Finn."

"Oh please, Manhands, as if any of us want to be subjected to that anymore. Hold up, was that a backhanded insult? What _was_ Mr. Schue even thinking? You can't even handle doing a duet! God forbid someone shares any of your two minutes and thirty seconds of glory that isn't Finnocence!"

"You know what Santana, you're right."

"Wait. What?" Clearly, I was shocked.

"You've proven yourself plenty of times. I mean, Valerie was actually really good."

I gave her a tentative, "Thanks."

"Anyways, like I was saying before, I think we should do a song from the Broadway smash Wicked."

"Really, Berry? Broadway?!"

"Just hear me out, please? Go home and find 'What is This Feeling.' I promise you'll like it. I personally think it's perfect for us."

"Fine," it was getting late and I really wanted to get out of there. This has been too much Berry time, especially when there was clearly more to come.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: To anyone who is new to this silly little series of mine: Welcome!**

**To anyone who's coming back to refresh their memory: Welcome back! You might notice I've cleaned this (and the others) up a bit. It's taken some work, but I'm glad I've fixed some of these things.**

**I've taken out all my silly warnings. It's rated M, you know what came here for, so let's be serious. Thanks.**


	2. My House or Yours?

I hate that I like this song. I also hate that Treasure Trail was right; it is perfect for us. We'll have to skip the beginning. And the middle chorus where they're all disgustingly professing their love for Galinda. We are going to have to enlist the entire Glee Club though, which will not go over so well. Well maybe Kurt will be into it but that's it.

"So what did you think of the song?" I'd been at my locker for approximately five seconds and Berry practically on top of me.

"Where did you come from? I don't see your bridge around here."

"It would be really great if you could insult me a little less in these excruciating times that we have to work together."

She was barely finished talking when I dragged her into the choir room, making sure that no one saw us go in there together.

"I'll try, but you can't approach me in public like that because there I can't promise you anything. I do have an appearance to keep up."

She looked a little upset after I said that but she said, "Okay. Anyways, what did you think of the song?"

Oh how I hate having to admit to her that she was right but, "You were right. It is perfect. But you realize that the whole Glee Club has to help us and that they're going to be pissed?"

"Oh please, I ask you guys to help me out with my solos all the time..."

"And we hate you for it. It's always a bunch of extra music that we have to learn."

"Why doesn't anybody ever say anything?"

"Because hearing you whine about it would be worse."

"Oh. Well, then I guess we could cut out the chorus part..."

"No we can't!" I blurted out. "It won't sound as good!" Rachel looked pretty surprised at my reaction, so I said, "You know, you're not the only person in Glee that always wants to be the best at everything."

She laughed a little and said, "Okay. I'll enlist everyone since they don't want to hear me whine. My house or yours?"

"Um, what? Why are there houses involved? Can't we rehearse here?"

"I can't rehearse until it's too late. I have a voice lesson after school today."

"Of course you do. Fine. Yours."

There was no way she was coming to my house and getting her gross in my room.

"Okay. Be at my house around 6? My dads are going to be out late tonight so they won't bug us. Do you remember where it is?"

"Yeah."

I'd been to Berry's house only once before and I'd gotten completely shitfaced. Funny, her dads weren't there then either. Are they ever around?

"Great! See you later. Oh, and don't be late, Santana."

"Oh, I won't!" I'll be early just to be a pain in your ass.


	3. What is Happening?

I pulled up to Rachel's house at 5:41. I would have actually gotten there sooner but I changed my clothes three times. I'm not really sure why I cared so much about what I was wearing. I mean, it's just Berry. Besides she's just going to look like a freaky librarian child anyways, right?

Wrong.

Rachel answered the door and was surprised that I was early. At least, I think she was surprised. Her face looked surprised. I didn't really hear what came out of her mouth because I was surprised by what she was wearing: super short shorts and a tank top.

Where did Berry's legs come from? And she actually has boobs! I am NOT checking Rachel Berry out right now!

"Are you going to come in? My neighbors don't really appreciate it when I sing outside of my house."

"Uhhhh... yeah. Duh."

What the fuck is going on right now?

I looked everywhere but at Manhands. Her house is pretty normal, which is surprising considering she lives there.

"It'll be best if we rehearse in my room. My Dad's had the walls soundproofed after our neighbors threatened to sue us."

"Yeah. Okay." Seriously? What are you doing? Your blood is laced with bitchiness! You really couldn't come up with anything to say after that? Come on! You are Santana Lopez and she's a troll!

With a great chest. And nice legs. And a really cute ass... she was leading me upstairs to her room! I couldn't help it!

Get it together!

"Holy crap! It's like the Barbie aisle at Toys R Us exploded in your room!" There we go! Seriously though, almost everything is pink.

"So I like pink! It's happy! Let me guess your room has really dark walls and furniture? I'd be highly unsurprised considering your personality."

"Excuse me Bridge Dweller, but what is that supposed to mean?"

"You just kind of seem like you have a cloud over your head all the time and every once in a while, well actually much more often than that, there are these flashes of lightening that go everywhere and hurt everyone around you."

Ouch. Why did that hurt so much?

"Let's just rehearse," I said.

"Okay," suddenly she was all peppy again (making me aggravated again), "So I'm guessing you want to be Elphaba, right?"

"Which part is that?"

"The lower part."

"Oh yeah, clearly. Wait! I don't have to paint myself green for this, do I?"

She burst out laughing! "No!"

"Can we just rehearse? Your walls are giving me a migraine."

She walked over to her iPod dock and looked for the song. I absent-minded checked out her ass again. I realized I was doing it right before she turned around and said "We're skipping the intro where their writing the letters right?"

"Right."

"And you learned the song?"

"Yes!" Oh she is so frustrating!

She turned around again and pressed play.


	4. I Loathe It All!

_**Does it have a name? Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssss!**_

Wow, our voices actually sound really good together...

_**Loathing! Unadulterated loathing!**_

_**For your face!**_

_**Your voice!**_

_**Your clothing!**_

Oh, the truth in these words!

_**Let**__**'**__**s just say: I loathe it all!**_

Yup.

_**Every little trait however small, makes my very flesh begin to crawl.**_

She is SO frustrating! Why does she make that face when she sings? And why do I think it's cute? Aaaahhh! What is happening!?

_**And I will be loathing, loathing you my whole life long!**_

Probably!

Skipping the stupid chorus part... I really wish she'd stop turning her back to me...

_**My pulse is rushing, my head is reeling! Oh what is this feeling?**_

No, seriously what is this? Hello! She's a garden gnome. Ugh! No she isn't. Rachel Berry is actually hot! And she looks absolutely pissed, which is just making this worse!

_**Though I do admit it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last.**_

Oh no! Now we're circling each other... and keeping eye contact...

_**And I will be loathing for forever, loathing you...**_

There is suddenly a very small amount of air between us...

_**My whole life long!**_

We didn't get to the Boo/Aah!


	5. Into It

I'm not really sure who went in first, but after a few seconds - okay, several seconds, maybe thirty - I pulled away, suddenly completely aware of what was going on. I opened my eyes in time to see Rachel's head jolt forward a little. I took that as her being into it. And so was I. As difficult as it is to admit Berry is actually a really great kisser.

I stop thinking about it, close the gap that I had created between us and start kissing her again. I grab the back of her neck and I hear her give out the tiniest, most disgustingly adorable moan. Then, I feel her hands that were in the middle of my back slide down to my hips to pull me towards her bed.

We break apart again but it's only because Berry doesn't seem to know where her bed is. She was walking backwards and since neither one of us have our eyes open, the back of her knees crash into the mattress and then her ass follows suit.

I cannot stop the laughter that comes out of my mouth. Rachel does though. She stands up, grabs my shirt in her fist and pulls my face to hers. She sucks my bottom lip between her teeth and slowly drags them across it.

Oh. My. God.

I look from Rachel, to her bed, and back to Rachel hoping she would catch my drift. She just gives me a dumb, puzzled look, so I give her a little shove and she sits back down. I put my hand on her shoulder and my knee on the bed next to her. I think she's finally getting it because she starts to lie down after I do this. I put my other knee on the bed and crawl towards the top. My lips make a quick stop at her neck before moving back to her lips. She gives another one of those little moans just before I get there.

I'm not going to lie, I still have no idea what's going on, but I'm not stopping, especially if she's not stopping. Besides, Santana Lopez doesn't say no... and no one says no to Santana Lopez, either.

So far there aren't any noes to be had.

I drag my finger tips from her knee, to her stomach, over her chest, to the back of her head. Then I feel her grab my ass and her tongue asking for permission between my lips.

I still can't believe what a great kisser she is. I can only assume that this knowledge comes from Jesse St. James because Puck and Finn are TERRIBLE kissers. They're like... a mess.

Or maybe, just maybe she's just naturally really good at this.

The hand on my butt pulls me in closer and I put my leg in between hers making sure that my thigh can feel the fabric of her shorts. I move down to her neck, bite down and start leaving a mark.

"Not there!"

"Why not?" These are the first words either of us have spoken since all of this started.

"I just... I don't want my Dads to see! But don't stop..."

She doesn't even get "stop" out before I'm biting the space between her neck and bra strap. There's no space between my thigh and Rachel's pelvis and I can feel her moving up against me, just itching for some friction.

Suddenly, a thought hits me: Rachel's a virgin.

I've taken a lot of guys virginities but this is different.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asks after I back away.

"You're a virgin! That's what's wrong!"

"I don't care."

"What?"

"I don't care! I want this!"

"Are you sure?" Wait did I just ask that as if I _really_ cared?

"Yes! I'm sure! Santana, I want you to fuck me!"


	6. Stop Making Assumptions

Rachel's sure and I'm shocked. She's so sure, she sits up and tears her tank top off, revealing a purple bra and a ridiculously sexy stomach. For some reason I'm still kind of catatonic, but suddenly I feel her grab my neck and Rachel's kissing me again. Hard. Rachel's hand slides down from my neck to one of my tits and squeezes just as hard as she's kissing me. She giggles into my mouth after she feels my nipple from under my shirt and bra, then pinches it. That woke me up!

I push Rachel back down and swing my leg over to the other side so that I'm straddling her. There is no way she's topping me! At least not first. She reaches up and starts tugging at my shirt for me to take it off. I oblige, it was getting a little too warm for it anyways. Then, I reach back and unhook my bra. I let it slide off of my arms only to have Rachel sit up, grab it and toss it across her room. Reaching behind her own back, she unhooks her bra, throws it right on top of mine, and slinks back down onto her back.

It takes me a few seconds to realize that I'm staring at Rachel's breasts. They're like, perfect. Snapping me out of yet another daze is Rachel grabbing my wrist and pulling me down towards her, causing both of our hands to be above her head. With my free hand I grab her other wrist and place it with her other hand. While I hold both of her hands down, I lick her neck up to her ear lobe and grab one of her breasts with my free hand.

"Uh, fuck!" Rachel gasps as I nibble her ear and roll her nipple between my thumb and finger. I slide my body down hers making sure to kiss her skin all the way down to my next destination. I take her neglected nipple between my lips and Rachel lets out yet another moan. I'm starting to like this sound a little too much because I kiss my way over to her other nipple and repeat the same action. I get the same, satisfying response.

I restart my journey downward, kissing her stomach the entire way to the top of her shorts, where I stopped.

"Why did you stop?!" Rachel growled.

"Oh trust me, I haven't stopped."

"Well..."

Before she can even attempt a sentence, I thrust my hand into her shorts expecting to find the outside of her underwear. I should really stop making assumptions about what Rachel Berry might be wearing because I'm now 0 for 2 and touching her wet skin. Like, really wet!

"You're like, soaked."

"So stop teasing and fuck me!" Rachel yelled. Then she lifts her butt off the bed and takes her shorts off, throwing them into the pile of clothes that keep growing.

Uh... well... that was hot. Now I know that my own underwear is a mess.

I push her legs apart and start running my fingers up and down the slit in between them, knowing full well that Rachel will get angry. When she lets out a frustrated sigh my fingers find their way in between her lips, in the same up and down motion until they find her clit. I circle it a few times before I lower my head and flick at it with my tongue.

"Uuhhhh... Fuck! Santana!"

After a few more licks I wrap my lips around her clit and suck. She bucks her hips so hard I lose my grip on her.

"Oh my God!" she screams, "Don't stop!"

I go right back. Stopping isn't really in my plan at this point. I bring two fingers to her entrance and start making circles. For some reason I'm a little nervous about doing this, so I look up with the hopes of actually making eye contact with her. She looks down and when our eyes meet, she nods.

I slowly insert the two fingers that had been circling into her. Rachel inhales quickly and loudly. I stop and feel her tighten around my fingers. I continue to flick at her clit with my tongue until I feel her grip on my fingers release. Slowly, I move my fingers in and out of her, without decreasing the pressure of my tongue on her little bundle of nerves. Gradually, I pick up my pace which is assured by the moans coming from the girl above me. Her breathing starts getting quicker and I know she was getting close. I curl my fingers upward and increase the pressure I was putting on her clit.

"Oh... fuck... Santana... I'm gonna..."

And she stops talking. Looks like Santana Lopez found something to shut Rachel Berry up. That's two things to be proud of in this moment. I slow down my thrusting while she rides out her orgasm. Slowly, I pull out of her and then lick her from her entrance to her clit. I watch her shudder as I come up and our eyes meet again. Keeping eye contact, I put my fingers into my mouth and suck them clean.

"Fuck... you're... that was... amazing!"

"I didn't know you had such a dirty mouth."

"Clearly you bring it out of me. You know, I'm really quite curious to hear yours..."

"There's nothing stopping you."

"Except for your underwear," Rachel says just before she tears my skirt and underwear off, "Is this mess between your legs my fault?"

I nod.

"Hmmmm... then I guess I shouldn't waste any time," she smiles, "I hope you don't mind but I'm going to try the same thing you did to me."

"Are you sure?" Did I really just ask that? _Again_?!

"You should really stop asking that," and with that she lowers her head between my legs and starts circling my clit with her tongue.

"Oh! Fuck! Mmmm... Rachel!"

I feel her fingers at my entrance and without any haste they're inside of me. I really need the release and she's moving way too slow. I moan out, "Faster!"

She speeds up everything. Soon my hands that were clutching the pillow under my head, are on Rachel's head, her hair in between my fingers. She latches her lips and tongue onto my clit, my hips instantly buck and then just like I had, she curls up her fingers. She's hitting the spot that is always so elusive and within seconds I'm hurdled over the edge, screaming an obscene number of profanities.

A few seconds after, when she's sure I've calmed down, Rachel crawls up next to me. "You know, it's good thing my walls are sound proofed," she whispers into my neck.

"What time are your dads coming home?"

"They aren't."

"Good!" I throw her onto her back and straddle her again, "We aren't done yet."


	7. Nope, Not a Dream

My arm is asleep. I mean like dead to the world asleep. I can't even move it. And I had the weirdest dream last night! Berry and I had sex! Like a lot of sex! A lot of really, really great sex. HA! Like that would ever happen...

Seriously though, why can't I move my arm?

"Oh my God!" That was a little loud... BUT BERRY'S HEAD IS ON MY SHOULDER! Well, I figured out why my arm is asleep.

"Good morning," she says as she looked up at me. Oh great, she's awake. I am not a fan of the feeling in my stomach right now.

"Ummm... hey," I say as I take my arm back and use my other one to push myself up into a sitting position.

"Last night was really great."

"Yeah, it was," I can't stop the smile from appearing on my face. It was great. And it was real. Last night really happened, "Ummm... I should really get going. I mean we do have school today and Glee Club. We have to sing our duet."

"Oh, y-yeah. Of course."

"I... I have to go home to change my clothes and stuff..." Clothes. I'm not wearing any clothes aaaaaaand neither is Berry, "I... um... my... uh... are over there..."

"Oh! Right! I'm sorry. I'll just..." she rolls herself over to face to other wall so that I can get dressed.

"Thanks," I say as I step off of the bed.

Okay, skirt, bra, shirt, shoes... now, where is my underwear? Seriously? How is that the one piece of clothing that I _cannot_ find? Whatever, I don't have time for this. I really need to get out of here. There's no doubt I'm going to be late for school, but there's no way I'm not showering and there's no way that I'm showering here... at least not today. Wait, what the fuck am thinking right now? This can't happen again... no matter how good it was! Right? Ugh! I'm talking to myself like a crazy person. I knew a duet with Manhands was going drive me insane! Fuck you, Mr. Schue!

"So, I'll see you at school?" Rachel asks, "We should rehearse one more time before Glee Club."

"What? Oh yeah, I guess so," clearly I'm way too into this conversation with myself to be paying attention.

"Okay. Let's meet during lunch? So, choir room at 12:20?"

"Yeah sure," okay, this cannot happen again, "Look, Rachel..."

"Yeah?"

"I... we... this isn't going to happen again. Okay?"

"Oh. Yeah. Of course. I wasn't expecting it to or anything," she actually looks a little hurt. And there's that crap feeling in my stomach again.

"Okay, good. No! I don't mean good! I mean... I... I should really go. I'll see you later."

"Yeah," she says all sad and stuff.

Okay, now turn around and walk out of this pink monstrosity before both of your feet are in your mouth or your lips are somewhere you really don't think they should be... again. Since when am I so awkward? As I'm walking - no - running down the stairs, I pull out my phone. I missed two calls and five texts from Britt. I'm not even going to bother reading them.

"Hey San! Where were you last night?"

"Britt, you are not even going to believe this. I don't even believe this. I also can't even believe I'm about to tell you this," I say as I finally pull my car away from Rachel's house.

"Jeez, Santana, what happened?"

"Hold on, I need a second."

"Come on San! You're killing me!"

"Okay, just..." inhale and one, two, three, "I had sex with Rachel last night!"

Silence.

"Ummm... Brittany..."

"Are you on your way home now?! I'll meet you there!"

"No! Britt! You don't have... to"

She isn't there anymore. Mmmm... this morning just can't get any better!


	8. Okay, Maybe a Little

"So the two of you were rehearsing your duet and then you guys just started making out?!"

"Yeah, Brittany, that's what I said," I sigh as I turn the shower off. I peek out from behind the curtain, "Can you hand me my towel?"

Brittany stands up and asks, "And then you did it?!"

"How many times are we gonna go over this?" I plead as I grabb the towel from my blonde best friend.

"Isn't Rachel a virgin?!"

"She was..."

"How was it?" her eyes are wide and she looks genuinely interested. Brittany's always genuinely interested in what I have to say. Why would this be any different? Oh, just because it's Treasure Trail that we're talking about. I'm not going to lie to her though.

"It was amazing. _Berry_ is amazing," Brittany's chin nearly hits her chest, "I know! It's like, the shock of my high school career!"

"Are you gonna do it again?"

I nearly trip out of the shower, "What?! No! Of course not! Why would you even ask that!? This is Rachel "Manhands" Berry we're talking about!"

"Well, it's pretty obvious that you had a good night, San. Maybe you shouldn't brush it off. I know you're not really great with 'feelings' and all, but Santana, I know you, like really well, and you seem... I don't know... different," she says while I'm getting dressed.

"Oh please, as if I'd _ever_ develop feelings for Rachel Berry! That's absurd!" the last part came out a lot louder than I had planned. Ugh! Come on Brittany! Stop being so damn perceptive!

"Okay! Whatever you say," she rolls her eyes and shakes her head, "I mean, you could do a lot worse than Rachel, you know. Actually, you have, like Puck and Finn for example."

I shoot her a death glare, "We need to get to school. At this rate we're already going to be twenty minutes late."

"I'm sorry. I just really think you should give this some more thought. I mean, maybe you could be good for each other," she says as we walk down the stairs.

I stop dead in my tracks in the middle of the stairs, "What are you talking about? I'm not gay, Britt!"

"Yeah, and I don't have blonde hair and blue eyes!"

"What the fuck, Brittany?!"

"Oh come on Santana! You're at least a little bit gay. If I'm not mistaken, you don't like having sex with guys. We've talked about this a million times! San, it's okay! There's nothing wrong with being a lesbian!"

"Uuuugh! That word! Just shut up, okay?" I push through her to get to the front door. This isn't the first time we've talked about this and with the morning I've had, this definitely isn't the time.

I'm half way to my car when Brittany catches up to me, links our pinkies and says, "Come on, I'll drive."

With a huff, I step into the passenger seat of Brittany's hand-me-down Nissan Sentra and settle in with my arms crossed. Brittany laughs when she sees me, "Jeez, if looks could kill..."

We sit in silence the whole ride to school. The stuff that Brittany said back at the house is really getting to me... because she's right. She's been right every single time we've had this discussion. I hate having sex with guys, no matter how many times I try. Actually, before last night, the only other times I actually enjoyed sex were the few times that Brittany and I had experimented. And Brittany went on dating Artie McCripplepants so that ended. Then there was last night, with Rachel and as terrifying as it is to admit, she was the best.

Why is Brittany always right? And why is she only smart when she's with me?

Oh god! I am a lesbian!

It doesn't mean I have to like that word, though.

"Look at that! It's still homeroom!" I guess Brittany had driven a little too fast because our late time has been cut down to fifteen minutes by the time she pulls into a space in the parking lot. I wasn't even paying attention.

I can never stay mad at my best friend for long and because I can't really lie to her either, I turn to her and say, "Okay, maybe a little..." she turns her head and raises her eyebrow quizzically, "Okay! A lot!" her expression stays the same, "I'm gay! There! Are you happy? I said it!"

Instantly, there's a gigantic smile on Brittany's face. I feel the corners of my mouth lifting into a grin, despite my heart attempting to beat its way out of my chest. Then Brittany lunges across the car to wraps her arms around me. I sigh and she says, "I'm so proud of you."

We're going to miss homeroom. I think it's worth it.


	9. Break a Leg!

Brittany and I made it to first period on time, despite this morning's "Before School Special." The rest of the morning was a blur. Thanks to what Brittany had said about actually giving Rachel and me a thought, it was pretty much all that I could think about. Coincidentally, I almost completely forgot that I was supposed to meet Rachel in the choir room during lunch.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had to rehearse with Rachel?" Brittany asks after I sit down between her and Kurt in the cafeteria.

"How's that going, by the way?" Kurt pipes in.

"Fine!" that doesn't sound suspicious or anything, "I mean, I haven't started throwing razor blades at her... yet."

Kurt laughs and when I turned to Brittany she gives me that look. You know, _that_ look. The one your best friend gives you when she knows you're full of shit.

"Well, as much as I'd rather stay here and gossip with you ladies, Brittany's right, I do have to meet Rachel and we all know how much of a pill she can be when people 'waste her precious time.'"

Kurt laughs again and says, "Break a leg!"

Then Brittany yells out, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

What the fuck is that supposed to mean? Besides, there really aren't many things that Brittany wouldn't do. Although, she generally isn't mean to people. Aw, what the fuck, Britt? I swear to god if that's what she meant... well it doesn't matter now because that's what I'm thinking about. Ugh. Why is this walk to the choir room taking so damn long? And why am I so fucking nervous?

Rachel's sitting at the piano when I get to the choir room. Wow, she looks really cute today. Stop it! Shut up! Just because I made a life altering realization this morning does not mean that I have to act on it.

"Hey, RuPaul," instant guilt.

Rachel jumps, "Jeez, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that and you're late! I thought I was being stood up."

"I'm sorry. It's been a weird morning," there's that foot going into my mouth again.

"I think you already made that clear."

"I didn't... I mean... I'm really sorry... about, you know, that."

"It's okay, Santana, really," she says with tinge of venom.

Uuuugh! This sucks! She's totally getting to me right now. And so is Brittany! I can't even be mean to her, "No, Rachel, it's not okay. What I did this morning was fucked up and I really am sorry."

"It was fucked up!"

"Come on, I said I was sorry! I never say I'm sorry, so this is pretty fucking huge!"

"Yeah, well, so was losing my virginity but you don't seem to give a shit!"

"Oh come on Rachel, losing your virginity isn't really that big of deal. Besides, you lost it to a girl!"

"Yeah, exactly!" she takes a breath, aims her eyes at the floor and says, "I mean, there's a real reason why I never gave it up to Finn."

Hold up! Rachel's gay? "You mean you're..."

"Yeah, I'm gay, Santana. I have been my whole life! I just didn't always know it and I kind of thought,... well... aren't you... you know?"

"Pfffft! No way!" Way to go, Santana! I am totally winning at life right now.

"Okay. Whatever you say, Santana. I'm going to tell Mr. Schuester that we aren't ready to perform our duet today. I mean, it's pretty evident that we aren't. We can't even get to the end of the song without without jumping each other and I don't think you want the rest of the Glee Club to see that. Do you?"

When did Rachel start carrying a verbal switch blade? I'm not even sure how to respond to this. I'm just standing here with my jaw agape, looking absurdly pathetic, I'm sure.

"You left these in my room. I figured you'd want them back," she tosses the underwear that I couldn't find this morning at me. I catch them and quickly shove them into my back pack, "I'm going to storm out of the room now."

And she does, leaving me in the choir room with more guilt than I have ever felt in my entire life.

This fucking sucks.


	10. Who's Driving, San?

Because Rachel and I didn't perform in Glee Club, Brittany knew things didn't go well during lunch and she asked me what happened. I told her everything. I didn't even try to make myself look better by telling her half truths like I usually do. I'm feeling a little too guilty and I deserve all the reprimand Brittany has for me.

"You need to fix this!" Brittany yells at me as she stops at a traffic light.

"What the hell am I supposed to do!? I'm pretty sure I've already done enough damage."

"Well, you could probably do some more, but I'm not going to let you."

"Oh yeah and what's Super Hero Brittany going to do about it?"

"She's taking you to Rachel's house and you're going to fix this mess."

"What? No! You can't do that!"

"Who's driving, San?"

"Shit! I knew I shouldn't have let you drive us this morning!"

Now, all I can do is hope that Brittany has forgotten where Rachel lives. Brittany, however, has like, a photographic memory or something and remembers literally everything. So, hoping really isn't enough and we're in front of the Berry residence in a matter of minutes. I knew my chances of her forgetting were beyond slim to none, but it was worth a shot. At this moment I really wish she was as dumb as she allows every one else to believe.

"I'm not getting out."

"Yes you are and you're going to knock on Rachel's door and fix this."

"You know, you keep saying that but I've yet to agree to it."

"Santana, you like Rachel!" I shake my head rapidly in disagreement, "Yes you do! Why do you feel so guilty about today then? I bet you even thought she looked cute today. Face it Santana, after last night you developed _something_ for Rachel Berry and now you have to fix what your gay panic fucked up."

"You know, I really hate you sometimes..."

"I love you, too, now get out of my car."

I open the door and start to get out but I turn to look at Brittany again, "Go!" she practically yells at me. I get out quickly (if I hadn't I probably never would have) and slam the door behind me. Then Brittany rolls down the passenger window and says, "I'm leaving now. Don't call me until you've fixed things. You're going to thank me when you do."

"What? No! You can't..." and there she goes.

I watched her car drive away until I can't see it anymore and even then I still try to look for it.

"I'm pretty sure whoever you're looking for is gone."

Oh shit! How long has Rachel been there? I stand there facing the street for what felt like five minutes before I finally turn around, "How long have you been outside?"

"Long enough to know you've been here for a while but not long enough to see who brought you here."

"It was Brittany."

"And why would she drop you off at a place you probably don't want to be?"

"She told me that I can't call her until I've fixed things."

"Why would she think that there's even anything to fix?"

Oh, this is awful! Fucking feelings! I hate this! Brittany's dead, even if she is right. Ugh, I have to fix this or I'm never getting out of here, "Because I told her what happened during lunch and she seems to think there is."

"It doesn't seem like you want to 'fix things' so why did you get out of the car?"

Why does she keep asking questions? Fucking hell! "Because I really do feel awful about what happened today! Can we not do this on your front lawn? I think one of your neighbors is eavesdropping."

She stands in front of me with her arms crossed and her weight shifted on her right leg for approximately a week before she says, "Fine. But my dads are home and I'm going to have to introduce you to them."

"Okay... I'd like that actually," I think I finally said something right because for a second there's a smile on Rachel's face before she turns around to lead me into her house.


	11. Yeah, I Noticed

"Your dads are really cool," I say as Rachel closes the door to her room behind us.

"Yeah, I know," she says with a smile.

And now it's awkward time with Santana and Rachel. We stand there in silence for an excruciating amount of time. Then we both tried to speak. This moment kind of feels like a movie, complete with the "You go first" "No, you go first."

"Okay, I'll go first," I say then take a really deep breath, "If you haven't noticed already, I'm really terrible at this. _Feelings_ aren't really my thing."

"Yeah, I noticed," she says with unmistakeable sarcasm.

"Come on Rachel! I'm trying. I really am trying right now! This is hard... and confusing... and I just don't know what's happening, so can you just try to hear me out?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry. Go ahead."

Okay, now don't fuck this up, just tell the truth. The truth will set you free, right? That was stupid, whatever, just do it, "I'm really sorry that I hurt you, Rachel. Like, really sorry. I shouldn't have said any of those things to you because it was shit. I didn't even mean any of it. Well, not all of it anyways."

"What do you mean?" she asks with a look I know I witnessed this morning.

"I meant it when I said that last night really was great. Actually, it was more than great, it was fucking incredible! You're incredible, Rachel!"

She blushes a little and smiles as she says, "Yeah, you aren't so bad yourself."

"Thanks..."

"I'm sorry, too," Rachel blurted out.

"For what? You didn't do anything. I'm definitely the bitch in this situation, not you."

"But I kind of feel like it's my fault we're even in this situation. Not that it doesn't take two people or anything, but I was pretty forceful about it. I also shouldn't have expected you to care afterwards or assumed that things would be different, for that matter."

"Actually, it doesn't always take two people," she gave me a look, "But that's besides the point. Rachel, I did care. I _do_ care. I cared the whole time. I panicked this morning and now I feel really shitty about it. We both did this Rachel and now we both have to deal. Things _are_ different."

"So, what do we do?"

Is she really asking me that as if I'd know? "I don't know. I do know that I thought about you pretty much all day. Which was weird, but not really in a bad way." Wow, did that really just come out of my mouth? I think I'm getting the hang of this _feelings discussion_.

"I thought about you all day, too."

"Yeah but you were probably thinking about how much you wanted me to trip and break my arm, or something."

"No, actually... uummm... I was thinking about all of the things I want to do to you, like bad things, strangely enough."

"Rachel Berry spent her day consumed by dirty thoughts about me? Well, if that doesn't make me a happy lesbian-" Yeah, still don't like it.

"But you said... I knew you were lying."

"I panicked... again. Besides, I came out to Brittany literally just this morning and really the only reason why I've had such a fast turn around is because of her. Wait, wow, this has been fast. Like Degrassi episode fast-"

"Degrassi...?"

"Yeah, Degrassi... it's a TV show... Canadian... never mind," I really felt like Rachel Berry of all people might know what Degrassi is, "Well anyways, Brittany's pushy and she's always right and I hate her!"

She giggled a little and my stomach did that weird flutter thing that I can't seem to get used to, "No you don't," I smile and then unsurprisingly Rachel asks, "So, ummm, not to be pushy and annoying or anything, but do you think we could rehearse tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Rachel, we can rehearse tomorrow. But... ummm... what should we do about... you know... this?"

"Let's sleep on it... in our own beds."

I breathed out a little laugh, "Okay."

"You don't have to call Brittany, though, I'll drive you home."

"Oh, no, you don't have to do that-"

"No, it's okay. You don't live that far and I like driving."

"Okay. I should still send Britt a text though."

**To BrittBritt:  
><strong>Hey! U dont have 2 come get me... dont say I told u so.

Not even two seconds later my phone buzzed:

**From BrittBritt:  
><strong>I told u so. Cannot wait 4 my thank u.

**To BrittBritt:  
><strong>Shes taking me 2 my house Britt! Its not happening again!

**From BrittBritt:  
><strong>Yet.

Brittany is _really _pissing me off.


	12. I Should Have Let You Drive

Rachel has a really nice car! Of course she has super rich gay dads that will buy their daughter anything. I wonder how many cylinders the engine has... my gay is totally showing right now, isn't it?

"This is a really nice car!"

"My Dads got it for me for my sweet sixteen. Didn't your parents get you a car for yours?"

"Yeah, but it's like, junk compared to this," I say as Rachel rolls up to a stop sign. I prop myself up a little to turn and look into the back. It's a crossover, but like, one of those really high end ones that doesn't look like a cross between a mini-van and a station wagon... there's that gay popping up again.

"Jeez, maybe I should have let you drive," she says as she pulls into my driveway.

"Wait! Can I? No, I can't, we're at my house already and you probably don't want to keep your dads waiting or anything. So ummm... I'll see you tomorrow."

"Do you really want to?"

"YES!"

"Okay, just gimme a-"

I have no idea how she finished that sentence because I was already out of the car and racing around to the other side. Rachel looks out the window after she taking her seat belt off and laughs when she sees that I'm already standing there. She opens the door and says, "Be a little less excited!"

I give her one of my famous glares and she laughs again. Great, those don't even work on her anymore. Clearly, I'm losing my touch. She was right though, I was a little too excited. I was so excited, I barely gave her enough room to get out of the car and as she was getting out her chest brushed against my arm. I get that feeling in my stomach again and I'm suddenly excited about something completely different.

I plop into the driver's seat and wait for Rachel to get into the car. When she gets in, she has a little too much momentum and she leans just far enough that I can feel her breath on my arm, the same arm she brushed up against before. Maybe I could get used to this feeling in my stomach. I reach my hand forward to put the car into reverse, but before I can pull it down, Rachel grabs the top of my hand and interlocks our fingers. Slowly, I turn my head to see that she's already looking at me.

I know exactly who went in for the kiss this time. I did. Somehow, it's even better than the last time and before I know it, we're both in the driver's seat. I have a new appreciation for vehicles without a center console. I put my hands on Rachel's hips as she straddles me. This might be one of the sexiest things I've ever experienced. Rachel moves away from my lips and directs her attention to my ear lobe as I pull her into me even closer with the hands I had placed on her hips.

"You're so sexy," she whispers into my ear just before she returns to my lips.

I slip one of my hands up into her t-shirt and slowly inch my fingers up towards her breast. She isn't wearing a bra. "Too easy," I say as I find her already hardened nipple.

She inhales sharply and husks out, "I wasn't expecting company."

As I begin to roll her nipple in between my fingers she leans back a little too far and honks the horn with her back.

I laugh, but she looks a little panicked so I say, "It's okay, both of my parents are working the overnight at the hospital tonight... we could take this inside if you want..."

"No way! I've always wanted to have sex in a car!"

"What makes you think we're going to have sex?"

"This," Rachel grabs my hand that was in her shirt, pulls the leg of her super short shorts over, and cups my hand over her. No underwear again. She pushes my middle finger in between her lips, "I bet you're in a similar state."

I am.

"_You__'__re_ sexy," I say right before my fingers find her clit and began teasing it.

She wraps her arms around my neck and moans right into my ear. I feel her grinding her hips for a little extra friction, so I slide my hand down. I don't hesitate this time and I insert two fingers into her.

"Oh fuck. Santana," she moans quietly and slowly.

I bring my thumb to her clit and began using my hips as leverage.

"Oh my god! Fuck!" Her breathing is getting shallow and her words are becoming incoherent. All the tell-tale signs that I learned last night. I pick up my pace and after just a few thrusts she buries her face into my neck and lets out the tiniest squeal of pleasure. I slow down the motion of my hips as her shuddering decreases and slowly pull my fingers out of her when they nearly completely stop. I let them brush over her clit on their way out and her throat lets out a new sound of pleasure.

Rachel pulls her head out from my neck and kisses me. Then, she grabs my hand, brings it to her mouth, and licks the fingers that had just been inside of her. How is Rachel so fucking hot?! She was a virgin literally twenty-four hours ago. She reaches down in between the door and the seat and lifts the lever that puts the seat back down. Funny that a car this nice doesn't have automatic seats. She places her hand on the seat over my shoulder and puts one of her legs in between mine.

"Thanks for wearing a dress today," she says as she runs her hand up my inner thigh. When she gets to my underwear she hooks her finger into it and pulls it over to the side. She runs two fingers down from my clit to my entrance and inserts them.

I wasn't really expecting that and I breathed out a huskier moan than usual. Rachel pulls out her fingers and slides them back up to my clit. She takes it between her two fingers and started rolling it between them.

"Aaaah... huhh... Rachel... that feels... so... oh my god... I'm... I'm..."

She moves back down and she's inside of me again. She curls her fingers right away and starts rubbing my clit with her thumb. Within two thrusts all of my thoughts are scattered and I forget to exhale. Rachel thrusts her hand a few more times as I try to remember how to breathe. When my breath finally does become steady again, I push myself up, cup Rachel's cheek in my hand and kiss her.

"Well, so much for sleeping on it," I say after we break from the kiss.

"We can still sleep on it. This is just something to... contemplate."

I smiled and nod, "I should probably head inside and get to sleeping on it, then."

"Okay," she says and opens the door. She then slides off of me and onto the pavement. Somehow she manages to do this with complete grace. I, of course, manage to stumble out of the car, despite exiting from a normal sitting position. Rachel giggles at my clumsiness and without thinking, I gave her another one of my death glares, to no avail of course.

"Good night, Rachel," I say as I started walking to my door.

"Good night, Santana."

Then I turn around, walk back towards her and kiss her one more time, "See you tomorrow."

I start walking back towards my house again and I can not ditch the smile on my face. It probably looks absolutely ridiculous, but I don't even care. I turn just as I opened my door to watch Rachel pull out of my driveway. I can't wait for tomorrow.


	13. Didn't Sleep Very Well

I'm not exactly sure what time I finally fell asleep last night. I know that it wasn't at a "reasonable hour" because my alarm barely woke me up this morning. Granted, I never want to get up for school, but today was worse than usual. I spent most of my night with my thoughts split between three different things: 1) Rachel 2) How much I wanted to be sleeping and 3) Trying not to think about Rachel. For the most part, my thinking got me absolutely nowhere because now I'm exhausted and I have no idea what I should do about this thing with Rachel.

One thing that I do know though, is that I had a dream about her. So, maybe there were two reasons why my alarm clock barely woke me up. Okay, I'm only going to say this: I woke up with my hand in a rather compromising position and I'm probably going to be late for school. I'm definitely going to take a cold shower this morning.

Brittany texted me while I was in the shower to tell me that she's picking me up.

"Shit!" I yell at my phone and as if in response, it buzzes with another text.

**From BrittBritt:  
><strong>Here and coming in.

Brittany is in my room about a minute after I get the text. I really regret letting her see where I hide my spare key. I'm moving it.

"So...?"

"So, what?"

"Come on, San! What happened last night?"

"Nothing! Rachel drove me home and she let me drive her car," which isn't entirely a lie because technically Rachel did let me drive her car... I just never really got to it. I just don't think that I can deal with Brittany and her intelligence this morning.

"Oh... well then why are you running so late this morning?"

"I didn't sleep very well-"

"You were totally thinking about Rachel last night!" I roll my eyes but I feel my cheeks burning, "You had a sex dream about her, didn't you? Oh my god! You totally did! And you... you know... that's why you're just now finishing your make-up!"

I just stand there with my arms crossed, glaring at her.

"Oh come on, Santana! I'm pretty sure that this a good thing."

"Well, I'm pretty sure that we need to get out of here and get to school."

"Okay, let's go," she says with reluctance.

During the car ride we hold a normal conversation. By normal I mean that we don't talk about Rachel. Mostly we talk about her duet with Mike. She does most of the talking which was a nice break. Since Mike can't really sing and not everyone is Kurt, they're choreographing a dance number and I couldn't be more excited. Brittany and Mike are the best dancers in the school. I'd be willing to bet that they're the best dancers in Western Ohio, so this duet is not going to be disappointing.

We make it to school on time and as we're about to get out of the car Brittany turns to me and says, "I really am proud of you, San."

"Thanks, Britt."

We walk into the school with our pinkies linked and they stayed that way until we get to our lockers. When Brittany sees Artie she closes her locker and says, "See you in Glee later?"

I smile and respond, "See you in Glee."

I close my locker and jump when I see that Rachel has been standing behind the door, "Holy crap! What the hell, Rachel?! You really shouldn't sneak up on people like that!"

"I'm sorry," she giggles, "I just wanted to tell you that I got the Jazz Band to help us rehearse during lunch. So, Auditorium at 12:20?"

"Yeah sure. I promise I won't be late this time."

"I wasn't even going to say anything... so, ummm, see you in a little bit?"

"Yeah," Rachel turned to leave, "Wait! So, ummm, did you think about-"

I was interrupted by the bell that tells us it's time for homeroom.

"I can't be late! Let's talk later." Rachel says to me before turning into a sprint for her homeroom.

I turn to go into my own homeroom and see Brittany standing outside of her class's door. I'm pretty sure by the look on her face that she witnessed the entire exchange between Rachel and me. I shoot her a glare before heading into my class.

I look at the clock when I sit down at my desk. It's 7:50. Just four and a half hours until lunch... there's that feeling again.


	14. Some Sort of Reward

I didn't forget about rehearsal with Rachel this time. Actually, I got there before she did. I was talking to Brad about what we were skipping in the song when Rachel walked onto the stage. I lost my train of thought when I saw her and completely forgot what I was saying. Brad just rolled his eyes at me. I raised my eye brow at him and started walking towards Rachel.

"What were you talking to Brad about?"

"Just how we're skipping the intro and the chorus part. He didn't know."

"I knew I forgot to tell him something. It's fine, he figures things out quick. Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Ready guys?" she yells to the Jazz Band and Brad. They all nod to her then she counts, "One, two, three, four..." and the music starts.

We get through the song twice, including the Boo/Aah, without making out. That definitely deserves some sort of reward or something, right?

Rachel and I hung around on the stage as Brad and Jazz Band filtered out. I was leaning with my elbows and back on the piano as Rachel said, "I think we're ready for this afternoon."

"Yeah, we totally killed it!"

Rachel walks over to the piano and positions herself to my left, with our elbows and forearms touching. I turn my head to her and we both lean for the kiss. It gets heavy really quick. I move my body so that I'm on top of Rachel and she's pinned against the piano. Then, Rachel takes her hands off of my ass and positions them on the piano. I know exactly what she wants to do and I help her sit on top of the piano. I begin kissing her inner thigh all the way up to her core. She's wearing underwear this time, but I pull it over and lick her up and down before settling my tongue on her clit.

"Oh fuck!" she yells, then I hear the sound of her hands slapping over her mouth.

"Shhh," I laugh out and then insert my fingers into her. I can hear her moaning into her hands.

Then a door opens somewhere in the back stage area.

I look up at Rachel with panic and with my fingers still inside of her. The look on her face isn't any less frantic than mine. I pull out of her as gently, but as quickly as I can and run for the other side of the piano. Rachel slides off the top of the piano, adjusts her underwear and sits down on the bench in front of the keys just before the lead guitarist from the Jazz Band walks on stage staring at his iPod.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said with a really confused face when he finally looked up, "I thought you guys would be gone by now. I just lost my lucky pick. I'll be gone as soon as I find it."

"Oh don't worry about it. I was just teaching Santana a few vocal warm-ups," then she looked across the piano at me, "I mean, she's already a great vocalist, but if she did the right vocal warm-ups before she sang, she'd be fantastic."

I think that was a legitimate compliment. She didn't sound like a snob when she said that, like she usually does. She's actually being genuine. I smile at her.

"Okay," she starts, "This one is called 'Vibrating Lips.'"

I can't believe I have to hold my tongue! I shoot a look at the guitarist who is staring at the stage looking for a piece of plastic. Then I look at Rachel. My nostrils flare and my eyes are wide. Rachel just shoots me a knowing smirk and continues with the "lesson."

"Alright, we'll start out by making our lips vibrate" I look at her with a raised eyebrow, "Ummm... oh, like a raspberry!" Then she pushes a ton of air through her lips, making them flap.

I throw my arms up, "This is ridiculous!"

"No it isn't! He isn't even paying attention," she says and throws her thumb towards the stage left conquistador.

"Fine," I say and start pushing air through my lips.

"Now try to hum at the same time. It forces you place your voice in the front of your face and get the best resonance," she tells me and begins humming a scale through her raspberry lips.

That doesn't seem hard. I start vibrating my lips again and then try to hum the same scale as Rachel. I keep humming but my lips stop moving, "What the hell?!"

"It isn't as easy as it seems."

I walk around the piano and stop on the right of the keys. "I'm going to get this," I say to Rachel, determined.

"I have no doubt in my mind."

I keep trying Rachel's "vibrating lips" warm-up and I keep an eye on the guitarist whose name I don't know. Rachel isn't facing him so she has no idea where he is. She's also concentrating really hard on the notes she's plunking out in the scale, which is perhaps one of the most adorable things I've ever seen. Okay, I need the Little Strummer Boy to leave. Now!

Mop Top finally find his pick and leaves the stage. I rounded the side of the keys and sit down next to Rachel, who is still way too involved in what she's playing.

"You get better breath control if you're standing," she says to me without looking up.

I reach my hand up to her chin and turn her head to face me. I take in her entire face before my eyes settled on her lips. With my fingers still on her chin I lean in and place my lips softly on hers. The feeling in my stomach is overwhelming. As the kiss goes on I feel it grow from my stomach up into my chest, then out to my arms and up into my head.

Then the bell rings.

We break apart slowly and I'm suddenly aware that my heart is racing. Neither one of us are breathing normal but Rachel manages to say, "Wh-what was that?"

"I don't know. It just... it felt right."

She smiles and whispers, "We should probably go..."

I whisper back through a smile, "Yeah, I know you don't like to be late for class. See you this afternoon."

She nods and gets up off of the bench. On her way towards the door she turns and waves. Then she's gone.

Today went much better than yesterday.


	15. Killer Peripheral Vision

As per usual, my class between lunch and Glee was absurdly uneventful, making the rest of the day go by slower than Finn's brain works. When the bell finally rings for school to be over, I almost start running towards the choir room. I catch myself, though and start walking before I make a complete fool out of myself.

My last class is located perhaps the farthest from the choir room, so I'm almost always the last person to show up. I smile at Rachel when I see her sitting in the front row with an empty seat next to her. I look up to Brittany who's sitting in the back patting the seat next to her. This is a rare moment when she isn't sitting with Artie, so I take the opportunity to sit with her like old times. I give Rachel an "I'm sorry" look as I pass her and head for the back.

"Mr. Shuester!" Rachel says as she raises her hand.

"Yes, Rachel," Mr. Schue says with a slightly annoyed look on his face. What a fuck? You know, sometimes Mr. Schue can be really obnoxious.

"Santana and I are ready to perform our duet."

Mr. Schue looks up at me for reassurance before saying, "Okay ladies, take it away!"

Rachel and I take our places in front of everyone. She looks at me with her "Are you ready?" look and I nod. Then she nods at Brad and our music starts.

This has to be the best we've ever sounded! I mean I guess I can't really judge it because I'm involved, but still, we're kicking ass! Then throw in the rest of the Glee Club and we're unstoppable. I keep catching myself checking Rachel out... hopefully no one else does, though. We're on opposite sides of the piano during the last harmony in the song and when we were done holding it, I sneak around the piano behind her and yell, "Boo!"

"Aah!" I actually scare her. I laugh at her and she slaps my shoulder.

"Alright ladies! That was fantastic! I'm glad you guys could work through your differences and perform a really great duet!" Mr. Schue praised us when we finished. Okay I guess sometimes he really isn't that bad.

"Thanks, Mr Schue," Rachel and I say in unison.

Rachel and I smile at each other before we return to our seats.

My phone buzzes right after I sit down. It's a text from Brittany: _That was some of the most sexual tension I have ever seen._

I turn to her and mouth, "Shut up."

Kurt and Artie perform their duet next. I have no clue what song they singing. I've completely tuned them out because I'm spending the entire time staring at Rachel. From the seat I'm sitting in I can see every facial expression she makes. I'll admit it, I am totally creeping on her, but in a good way, I think. I wake up out of my daze just in time to hear Mr. Schue dismiss us. I chat with Britt and Wheels McGee for a bit before walking out of the choir room. Rachel's locker is right across the hall from the choir room door, so I se her right away. My time in the Cheerios gave me killer peripheral vision and out of the corner of my eye, I spot Dave "Douche Bag" Karofsky clutching a Big Gulp cup, heading straight for Rachel.

Without even thinking I run to Rachel and get there just as Karofsky throws the slushy. He hits me directly in the face.

"Oh, this is just too fucking good!" Karofsky gloats.

"Shut up Karofsky!" Rachel yelled. Then she turns to me and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I hate grape."

"Come on, I'll walk you to your car."

"Brittany drove me to school today."

"Then I'll take you home."

"Oh, I don't want to get this crap all over your car."

"Don't worry about it. This happens to me all the time, remember? I have plastic to put down on the seat. Besides, you just took a slushy facial for me, I owe you."

We walk through the parking lot to Rachel's car and she starts pulling out plastic. As she's placing it on the passenger seat I say, "I'm sorry."

"What for? You didn't do anything."

"For being mean to you all these years. You didn't deserve it. I mean, this shit sucks."

She turns around from the seat and plants a kiss on my cheek, "Yeah, I don't really like grape either."

I laugh as she walks away to go to the driver's seat. I stepped into the car carefully and Rachel says, "Okay, I'm going to speed because the longer that stuff stays on you, the harder it is to get off."

"Go for it."

Rachel guns it out of the parking lot and continues speeding all the way to my house. She actually runs a stop sign. Not even going to lie, rebellious Rachel is hot.

"Okay, here you are. You might want to repeat with the shampoo. A few times actually."

"Ummm... will you come in with me... to help?"

"Yeah, sure. Aren't your parents home?"

"My Dad is like the best neuro surgeon in the state and my Mom is an ER doctor... so no. It's okay, I'm used to it."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault they're super important," I say, "Okay, I'm getting stickier by the second."

"After you."


	16. Well, Are You Coming In?

I get out of the car as quickly as I can and run for my door. Making sure that Rachel isn't looking, I lift the door mat, grab my key and unlock the door. I have to find a new place to put it. I'll do it later.

"Come on, Rachel! I feel so gross!"

"I'm sorry!" she says as she gets to the door.

"Come on, my bathroom is upstairs."

We both run up the stairs and I go straight into the bathroom. I kick off my shoes and peel my jacket off. Then I try to take my shirt off. Emphasis on _try_. It's actually stuck to me. I can't even pull it over my head.

"Rachel...?"

"Yeah?" she answers from outside the bathroom.

"My shirt is... can you help me?"

When Rachel appears in the doorway she has an embarrassed expression on her face. I frantically wave her over to me and she hesitantly walks over. What is she so worried about? She's already seen me naked.

"I just need you to help me get this off. I'm too sticky."

"Okay. Sit down on the tub and I'll pull it off."

After a little coaxing, Rachel and I get my comically, sticky shirt off. Before she can step away from me I stand up off the tub and start unbuttoning my jeans. I don't really need her help, but Rachel reaches out her hands to pull my jeans down anyways. I give her a little smirk before I kick the jeans off of my legs and turn to put the shower on. When I turn back around Rachel's head is down and her fingers are unbuttoning her shirt. I take a step forward and start unbuttoning her skirt. Rachel looks up after she finishes the last button and catches me staring at her. As cute as she is, I'm glad Shy Rachel is disappearing with her clothing. She leans in to kiss me but I put my finger on her lips and shake my head. There will be no sticky, slushy kisses. I twirl my finger signaling her to turn around, she does. I quickly take off my bra and underwear and jump into the shower.

I peek out from behind the curtain, "Well, are you coming in?"

I'm rinsing my face off when I hear the rings on the curtain rod move. Then I feel Rachel's hands on my hips and her lips on my back. I turn around and press our lips together. She moves from my lips and kisses my cheek all the way to my ear where she whispers, "You should probably wash your hair."

I give her a little smirk as I reach beyond her and grab my shampoo from the shelf on the wall. I start to lather the shampoo into my hair when I feel Rachel's hand run up my thigh. Before I know it her fingers are circling my clit. I drop one hand from head and put it on her shoulder. She stops.

"What the fuck, Rach?"

"No touching! Besides you'll never get that slushy out of your hair if you don't use both of your hands."

I bring my hand back up to my head and Rachel starts on my clit again. I moved back a little to rinse out the shampoo and she stops again.

"Seriously, Rachel?"

"You might want to lather again..." she says with a coy smile.

I work more shampoo into my hair. Rachel goes back to my clit, lifts my leg with her other hand and puts my foot down on the side of the tub. I'm pretty sure that I would have fallen if I didn't have so much cheerleading under my belt and I don't dare let either of my hands fall this time. She puts her free hand on my back to support me and then thrusts two fingers into me.

"Fuck!"

She keeps her pace steady for a bit and then she brings her thumb up to my clit. I'm not really washing my hair anymore. At this point my hair is just something to grab on to. I'm moaning into my own shoulder and I can feel myself getting close to an orgasm. She keeps at it for a couple more thrusts and then she stops again. My breath is unsteady and all I can do is look at her desperately.

"I bet your arms are getting tired," she says and then pushes me back towards the water with her finger on my chest.

I rinse out my hair that I'd stopped shampooing. When I bring my head out from under the water, Rachel pushes me up against the wall and brings my leg back up. She moves down. I feel Rachel's tongue work its way between my lips and find my clit. She slides one hand up my thigh and then thrusts three of her fingers into me.

"Rachel!"

My breathing is becoming more rapid and I can't really speak. My back arches off of the wall and I feel Rachel's other hand reach up stomach. I'm going to cum, hard, and I need to grab onto something. One of my hands grabs her head and pushes her closer, while the other grabs the hand that had reached up my abs. Not a second after I grab her hand, an orgasm rips through me. I'm surprised I haven't broken Rachel's hand. She slows down as I ride out my orgasm. My breathing evens out by the time she's just about stopped thrusting, but then she starts again. Fast.

"Oh my god! Rachel... I can't-"

I can't even finish my sentence. Another orgasm renders me speechless and unable to think straight. I grab the shelf this time knocking nearly everything off of it. When I calm down, Rachel stands up and steps out of the shower without saying a word.

I manage to peel myself off of the wall and ask, "Where are you going?"

She's wrapping a towel around her and she says, "Your room. You're still a little sticky and you have a mess pick up. Don't worry, I'll wait for you."


	17. R A C H E L

It takes me a while to recover from the Rachel Berry Shower Experience. I basically collapse after she leaves the bathroom and spend probably ten minutes just trying to collect myself, while sprawled out in the tub. Really what has gotten me up is the fact that Rachel is waiting for me, probably naked, in my room. It takes me even longer to get all of the slushy off of me. It's like, everywhere and it's basically embedded in my scalp. By the time I get out of the shower, my fingers look like raisins.

I walk across the hall to my room, "Hey Rachel, I hope you're re-"

She is naked… and asleep on my bed. I just stand there staring at her at first. It's weird, it does't feel awkward, but then I feel weird that it doesn't feel awkward so I wind up feeling awkward anyways. This feeling of awkwardness of has crept up on me far too often this week. The Devious Santana that we all know and love returns however and she has an idea.

I walk over to the side of the bed that Rachel isn't curled up on and dropped my towel. Then as carefully as I can, I climb onto the bed and inch my way over to her. I slowly lower myself so that we are spooning and then reach my hand over her hip to her front. My fingers find their way in between her legs, then in between her lips, and finally tracing the letters of her name on her clit.

In the middle of "A" she begins to moan. I prop myself up on my elbow and start marking her on the space just below her neck. By the time I get to "H" her eyes are open and she's spread her legs so that one is bent over my hip. I finish the "L" and she grabs my hand and pushes it down. I can't seem to reach, so I move my arm. I positioned my hand so that it was between our bodies and thrust my fingers into her. My leg is underneath my wrist so I use it as leverage. Then Rachel brings her fingers to her clit and says "Keep fucking me!"

I watch her touch herself. I can't help it. It's without a doubt, the hottest thing I have ever seen. Her moans are getting louder and her hand is moving faster. I take the cue and thrust my fingers faster and deeper. She grabbed my head and yells my name as she comes. Then all of her muscles relax and she collapses on top of me.

She turns her body around and puts her head on my shoulder. Honestly, this is strange. Cuddling after sex isn't really my style. This, however, is the second time I've found myself cuddling with Rachel after sex. I think I'm okay with this, though. No, I don't think so, I know so. I wrap my arm around her, pulling her in closer to me and let my cheek settle on her forehead. The scent of the shampoo she used hours before is still present, despite our escapades. We fall asleep like this. I mean we must have because I've woken up and we're in the same position. It's also an hour later.

"Hey, Rachel."

"Mmmm..."

"Hey, we fell asleep."

"No we didn't."

"Yes, we did. That's why your eyes are closed and you're still naked, genius."

"Oh," she says groggily and then suddenly wide awake, "OH!" She then proceeds to leap under my blankets in embarrassment.

"Jeez, Rach, it's okay! I mean, it's not like I've never seen you before."

"Well, there's a time and place for everything and not all of us can be as comfortable with our bodies as you are!"

I'm standing at my dresser still naked, looking for clothes for both of us, when I turn to her, "Rachel, you're beautiful."

Rachel looks really surprised that I've said that. I don't really blame her though because I'm pretty surprised that I said that, too. I meant it though.

"You aren't just saying that, are you?" she asks as I throw her a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt.

"No. I really do think you're beautiful... and hot. Honestly, I catch myself checking you out pretty much every time we're in a room together. Like, multiple times, actually, without fail," I chuckle a little and turne back to the dresser. I throw on some basketball shorts and a tank top and turn around. Rachel is standing right in front of me in the clothes I'd given to her, "You even look good in sweatpants and a t-"

She stops my sentence dead in its tracks with her lips. This kiss is even better than the kiss at the piano. I can feel it everywhere.

I feel like I should be panicking or that I should be terrified, but I'm not. This actually feels right. I'm happy that this kiss that just literally weakened my knees, has come from Rachel.

When we finally break away, I reach for her hand and interlock our fingers. I was suddenly feeling really ballsy, "Let's go on a date."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"I didn't think you'd want to. I mean people might say stuff."

"It's weird, but I don't think that I care about that. I have this really smart friend who told me that I should give you and me a thought," well, those cojones are making another appearance, "And I have," there's no turning back now, "And," here it comes, "I like you. I mean, I like you, like you." Holy shit.

Rachel's face becomes an unbearably adorable shade of pink and she says, "I like you, like you, too."

I grab her other hand and in the sweetest, steadiest voice I could muster, "So, is that a yes?"

She smiles and says, "Yes."


	18. No Problem, Bro!

After my successful display of courage, Rachel and I made out for a little bit up against my dresser. It didn't last very long though because Rachel had to go home. She said she had to do her homework and she didn't want her dads to worry about her. She grabbed her things from the bathroom and I walked her to the door. I kissed her one more time before she left and told her I'd see her tomorrow.

Well, here it is, tomorrow, aka Friday and I have yet to see Rachel. It's almost lunch and I haven't even seen her once! I never really noticed how very little our paths cross during the day. It's not like we're going to sit together at lunch either... actually, I'm not even sure she goes to the cafeteria during lunch. I'm probably not going to see her until Glee Club! This is depressing.

"Hey, Lopez!"

I am not in the mood for Puck right now. I'm a little less in the mood for Physics though, so I growl, "What Puckerman?"

"Chill out Santana! I just wanted to ask you how you were doing? I saw you take that slushy yesterday after Glee. Then I saw you leave with Berry...?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I just thought it was weird. I figured you guys would stop all communication after you performed your duet."

"Well, Berry isn't that bad, okay."

"I know. I like Rachel. She just isn't good for publicity."

"Well maybe that isn't as important to me anymore."

"Well, look at Miss Santana Lopez all grown up!"

"Shut up, Puckerman."

Saved by the bell.

"Santana! Wait up!" I really thought I might be safe to go to lunch in peace without a mohawked escort.

"What now?"

"I was just wondering what you were doing tonight."

"Why?"

"Well, we haven't... you know," insert juvenile air humping here, "in a while and I just thought maybe you were itching to jump on the Noah Puckerman Express."

"You are a foul human being and literally the last thing I want to be jumping on," I say and turn from him.

"I knew it!"

I turn back around, "You knew what, Puckerman?"

"You and Rachel are totally gay for each other!"

Where the fuck did that come from? "You're delusional!"

"No way Lopez! You were totally checking her out during your song yesterday! And _she_ kept flashing you 'do me' eyes!"

Remember when I'd hoped that no one noticed that? "I have no clue as to what you might be speaking of..."

"Hey! I think it's cool-"

"Perv!"

"No, I mean it! I've always wanted a lezbro!"

"I'm not sure if that's how that term works..."

"Whatever! I just want you to know that I think it's totally cool that you're gay. I mean, I'm not really surprised. You never really seemed that into it when we were doing it and I know I'm awesome-"

"Okay! I get it! I'm going to lunch now."

"Hey Santana," this better be the last time I have to turn around, "If anyone tries to mess with you, I'll fuck 'em up!"

I laugh and say, "Thanks, Puck."

"No problem, bro!"

Great! Now I'm a "bro." Well, I guess that's better than him suggesting a threesome. Ew. As if I'd share Rachel with him! Or anyone for that matter...

"Puck knows..." I say as I sit down next to Brittany.

"Puck knows... what?"

"About Rachel and me."

"Oh, yeah, I know," she says without looking away from her peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Her Mom makes her one every day, "He asked me about you guys yesterday after you left with her. I told him he'd have to ask you because I didn't know anything," she tells me and makes a "zipped up" motion over her lips.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. So, did Rachel get all of the slushy out of you hair yesterday?"

"What? How'd you... okay I'm caught," I know I am. I didn't respond to any of Britt's texts yesterday.

"Yup, you sure are."

"Where's Wheels?" I ask in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

"He's talking to Coach Beiste. You aren't changing the subject. Fess up, Santana. You know it's against Best Friend Code to hold back on sexy time details. No matter who they're with."

I let out one of those throaty exhales that we've all mastered and confess. Everything. I tell her about the car sex, the _attempted_ piano sex, the shower sex, and the after shower sex. I even tell her that I asked Rachel out and that I told her that I like her.

"Oh my god! This is so exciting! I'm so happy for you, San!" Then she punches me in the arm.

"OWWWW! What the hell, Britt?!"

"You lied to me! You told me nothing happened the other night!"

"I didn't lie! I withheld information. Totally different."

"Whatever!" Excited Brittany returned, "So where are you going to take her?"

"I don't know. Probably BreadStix," she gives me her "oh please" look, "And a movie," her expression stays the same, "That she chooses."

"That sounds good."

There's the bell. One more class and then Glee! And Rachel! Wow, I really miss her.

You know, I really wish History wasn't so boring. I have a feeling it could be really cool if the most boring individuals didn't teach it. Too bad Miss Holiday took that teaching job in Cleveland because when she subbed in for this class it was actually interesting. I think I'm just going to take a nap.

"Hey, Santana!"

Someone is poking my shoulder.

"Santana! Wake up! We have Glee." It's Mike.

"What? Oh, yeah. Thanks."

Finally! Oh, ew, there's drool on my cheek.

Seriously, why is the choir room so friggin' far away? It takes me like five minutes to get from my History class to the choir room. I spot Rachel right when I get to the door. Is she wearing jeans? That has to be a first. She's sitting in the front row again but Finn is on her left and Puck is on her right. What the fuck?! And Brittany is sitting with Wonder Wheels and the Asian Fusion! Ugh! I'll just sit in the back. By myself.

Mr. Schue begins, "Alright guys, there's just one more duet left: Brittany and Mike take it away!"

YES! Okay, this is getting all of my attention.


	19. Check Your Contacts

Okay, their duet is done and so is Glee. I have to congratulate Britt and Mike. Their dance was unbelievable.

"That. Was. Awesome."

"Thanks, Santana!" Mike says to me, "See you all Monday," and he, Tina and Artie walk, well in Artie's case roll, out of the choir room.

"Britt, you're fucking amazing!"

"Thanks, San," she says to me and gives me a huge hug, "So, when's your date with Rachel?"

"I don't know. We haven't made plans yet. I was going to talk to her after Glee Club."

"Well, I think you missed your chance, she's already gone. I guess you're going to have to call her."

"Wait, she's gone? Shit!"

"What's wrong?"

"I don't have Rachel's number," I say, significantly embarrassed.

"You mean to tell me that after all of the sex you two have had, you never even got her number?"

"It never came up?"

She laughs obnoxiously loud in response.

"Come on, Britt! Do you have it?"

She shakes her head and continues the infuriating laughter.

"Fuck!"

"I'm sorry, San. This does suck."

"I have to go," I say and storm off to my locker. I might as well grab my homework for the weekend, it's not like I'll be doing anything else. I can hear Brittany following me. Well, maybe she isn't following me, her locker is one away from mine. I'm so pissed, it takes me three tries to get my locker open. When I finally do get it open, a piece of paper flutters out of it:

_Check your contacts xo_

It isn't signed but there's a gold star on it.

"Is that from Rachel?" I nod to Britt, "Oh that is too fucking cute."

I immediately pull out my phone and type "ra" and there it is: Rachel ❤️. I'm not going to waste any time: _That _❤️_ is a lil presumptuous don__'__t u think?_

_**You got my note! Perhaps it was wishful thinking at the time.**_

She's one of those people that uses perfect grammar in her text messages. And she's super fast: _**But I don**__**'**__**t think I have to wish anymore ;)**_

_:p When did u put ur # in my phone?_

_**Yesterday. Sometime between me fucking you in the shower and you fucking me on your bed.**_

Oh my god! She doesn't even have to touch me to make me wet.

"Oh my god, Santana! What did she say? I've totally seen that face before."

Really quietly I say, "Because _you_ caused it," well that just kind of slipped out.

"What?"

"Nothing! I have to go, okay? I'll text you!"

I run to my car and the second I sit down I type: _What r u doing right now?_

_**Waiting for my piano lesson to start.**_

_What r u doing after that?_

_**Piano lesson.**_

_Very funny. What r u doing after ur piano lesson?_

_**You.**_

I feel like I should have seen that coming. _How about u save that 4 after our date tonight?_

_**Okay ;)**_

_I__'__ll pick u up 7:30?_

_**Perfect. I have to go though, my lesson is about to start. See you later, Santana!**_

_Can__'__t wait!_

It takes me forever to get ready. I have no idea what to wear. I mean, I guess it doesn't really matter since it's probably just going to come off later, right? I finally settle on a short dress and a jacket. It's already 7:15 by the time I get downstairs and I hear, "Hola, mija!"

"Hola, Papá! What are you doing home?" I'm really shocked, but I'm still super excited to see him.

"Well, I wanted to see my daughter before I'm stuck in someone's brain for 10 hours."

"Papá, why do you schedule your surgeries during the night?"

"Why do you wait until midnight to do your homework?"

"Because I work best late at night..."

"Right! I think the saying is 'the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.' And just like your mother, you look beautiful, mija. Who's the lucky boy taking you out tonight?"

I've never really been able to lie to my Dad. He has these eyes that are just impossible to look into and tell anything but the truth. My mother on the other hand, I lie to her like it's my job. I can suddenly feel tears building in my throat. My Dad can see it, "What's the matter, mija?"

"Cómo grande es tu amor para mí?" I only ask him this when I think he's going to be angry with what I'm about to tell him.

"Más grande que el mundo. Santana, what's wrong?"

I take a deep breath and hope that these tears don't make an appearance "I'm not going on a date with a boy, Papá..."

"Okay, so why are you fighting back tears?"

"Because I'm going on a date with a girl."

"Okay. I still don't know why you're so upset, mija."

"What? I thought you'd-"

"Be angry? Mija, I wouldn't tell you that my love for you is bigger than the whole world if it wasn't true. I love you no matter what."

I throw my arms around him and whisper, "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, mija," he breaks our embrace and holds me at arms length, "So are you...?"

"A lesbian? Sí, Papá, I'm totally gay," I let a smile creep onto my face.

"So no more Noah Puckerman hanging around?"

"I wouldn't say that. You know, he actually isn't that bad. He did tell me that if anyone tried to mess with me, he'd kick their ass."

He gives me that Dad look, the one where he doesn't entirely believe you but lets it go anyways. Then he says, "I hate to tell you this mija, your mother isn't going to like this."

"That's why I'm not going to tell her," then he gives me that look that always makes me feel guilty, "Okay, I'll tell her sometime. But not yet, I'm not ready for that. Would you be there with me when I do, though?"

"Of course I will. Whenever you're ready."

"Thank you," I look at the clock: 7:35, "MIERDA!" Oops, my Dad hates it when I swear in front of him, "Lo siento, Papá, but I'm late. Like muy, muy tarde!" I yell running towards the door, "Buena suerte con tu cirugía! Te amo!"

"Buena suerte con tu cita! Te amo, también, mija!"

As soon as my butt hits the seat of my car I call Rachel.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Rachel! I'm so sorry! My Dad was home. I'll tell you about it later. You're not mad are you?"

"No, I figured something came up. See you soon?"

"I'll be in front of your house in ten minutes!"

"See you then."


	20. We're Out of Breadsticks

Rachel's eyes are wide and surprised as she says, "I can't believe you came out to your dad!"

"Yeah, me neither. I thought it was going to be at least another week or so before I even saw him. He totally caught me off guard tonight. I guess I'm really just glad it was him that was home and not my Mom."

We're sitting across from each other in a booth at BreadStix. It's no secret that this is my favorite restaurant of all time, so I don't think Rachel was surprised that we were coming here. Surprisingly, there are only two people here that we know. Kurt is here with his boyfriend Blaine. They're sitting in a booth, but on the same side. I hate when people do that. It's a waste of a perfectly good booth. I'm sure they've seen us and I'm sure they've talked about us. I don't even care. I'm sure Kurt figured us out a while ago anyways, so whatever. Of all the people that could have been here, I'm glad it's them. Kurt isn't going to run around telling everyone about Lima's new lesbians.

"So you don't think that you're mom is going to be very accepting?"

"Oh no way! My dad doesn't think she's going to like it very much either."

"Why not?"

Rachel looks really cute tonight. She's wearing leggings and a dress that I don't think I've ever seen her wear before. Her adorable outfit is literally sealed with a bow. She has a ribbon in her hair. Before this week, I probably would have come up with something really terrible to say to her about it, just because. Right now, all I can think about is how attracted I am to her and how perfect this is.

"She's Catholic and Latina. Put those two together and more often than not, you get a homophobe. It's not just her, though, it's her whole family. I'm pretty sure that her sister, mi tía, is gay. She has a 'roommate' and everything. It's like the big rainbow elephant in the room and no one talks about it."

I really like talking to her. It's easy and she cares about what I'm saying.

"I'm sorry, Santana. Your dad seems really great, though."

"He is. I don't know why I was so afraid to tell him, he's always been really supportive. Have you told your dads, yet?"

"Ummm... no..."

"Why not? I feel like of all the parents in the world, they'd get it."

"That's actually why I'm afraid to tell them."

"What? Why? Rachel, you have _gay _dads."

"Exactly! They're controversial enough! They don't need their only child to be gay, too. That just confirms the stupid rumor that same-sex parents only raise gay kids."

"Well that's a ridiculous rumor! I mean, I have straight parents and look at me."

"I know it's a ridiculous rumor, but people still believe it and here I am confirming it."

"Rachel, your dads love you. They had to go through a lot to have you. I think you should give them a little more credit," I'm impressing even myself right now.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I know I am."

Through this entire conversation my hand has been on the table with my finger tips mere millimeters away from Rachel's. I decide in this instant to move my fingers into those millimeters and fill the spaces between Rachel's fingertips with my own.

"We're out of bread sticks," Rachel says as she looks up from our hands.

"Oh hells no! They are legally obligated to keep them coming!"

Rachel brings her hands to her mouth in laughter and says, "I know. If I'm not mistaken that's why you love this place so much."

"I hope you don't think that's the only reason why I brought you here."

"Maybe..." I feel her foot slide up the inside of my calf.

"Well, actually, it's because I know you're vegan and I knew that you'd be able to eat here," I watch her cheeks turn pink and then I say, "So, how were those _not_ meatballs?"

Her foot is now past my knee and grazing my inner thigh, "Perfect."

"So ladies, will you be having dessert or would you like the check," the waiter asks and Rachel quickly takes her foot back. I think servers are actually paid to ruin moments and not to serve customers.

"Oh! I'm all set," Rachel says to me.

"We'll just have the check, thanks," I tell the waiter, "And some more bread sticks!"

"Alright, I'll be right back with those."

"Was that really necessary?" Rachel asks me.

"I'm taking them home. They can't stop me!"

"Oh."

That was a strange response to that. Oh no! I bet she thinks that I meant that the date is over. Shit! Okay, damage control, "So, are there any movies you've wanted to see?"

"Here's your check ladies, have a good night," I take the bill from the waiter and give him a death glare. I really hope they're paying him well for his excellent bad timing.

"I mean, in theaters," I say as I pull my credit card out of my bra.

"No, not really," Rachel says without taking her eyes off of my chest.

I'm torn between feeling frustrated and pleased. I should be frustrated because she's basically ruining my plans, but I'm pleased that she's staring at the spot on my body that I just pulled a piece plastic from.

The waiter comes back, "Is-"

"It's all set!" I interrupt him. He just nods and walks away.

"Really, there's nothing...?"

"Oh my god! I'm ruining your plans right now, aren't I?"

"Just a little."

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I'm such an idiot!"

"No you aren't."

The waiter is back but this time he just sets the check folder down with a pen on top of it and walks away. About time he got it.

"I have an idea. Let's go to my house and watch a movie. My dads went away for the weekend, so I have the house to myself," she says as she runs her foot up my leg again.

I bite my bottom lip a little and then say, "That's much better than my plan."

I sign the slip that the waiter left and give him a twenty percent tip simply because I'm in a good mood, not because he was any good. Rachel and I get out of the booth and head for the door. We walk right past Kurt and Blaine. Just as we're passing them, Rachel's hand finds mine and we walk out of the door with our fingers interlocked.

I didn't even realize I forgot the bread sticks on the table.


	21. That's My Spot

"Where did your dads go?" I ask as I step into the Berry residence.

"A conference in Kettering. They asked me if I wanted to go, but Kettering is more boring than being home alone, so I said, 'no,'" Rachel says as she walks around flicking on lights.

"I'm glad you stayed home," I say just as she's walking back towards me.

"Me too," she replies just before placing a soft kiss on my lips, "and I have a feeling this weekend won't be boring."

She grabs my hand and drags me into the living room. The television in this room is pretty much at Jumbotron status and I have a feeling the surround sound is just as gigantic. The best part of this room though, is the huge sectional. Sectionals are _the best_ kinds of couches for cuddling. Brittany and I have had plenty a movie-marathon/cuddle sessions on the Pierce family sectional. I cannot wait to gets my cuddles on with Rachel.

"So, what does the Berry movie collection look like?" I ask as I walk towards the wall that the DVDs reside on.

"You've probably already guessed what most of them are..."

"Holy crap! I didn't even know there were that many musicals!"

"We have plenty of 'regular' movies!"

"Where?"

She walks over to me and steers me to the right. Turns out their DVDs are arranged by genre and then alphabetically. Well, actually I wouldn't even say that, they're arranged by musicals and not musicals. After about five minutes of staring at the "not musicals" section my eyes land on _Scream_. I pull it off the shelf and show Rachel.

"I didn't even know we had that. I've never seen it. Is it scary?"

Yes! She's never seen it before! This is so cliché of me but I don't even care. Besides, this trick always works. "You've never seen _Scream_? It's like, a classic! It's not that scary. I was like ten the first time I saw it."

"Okay, we can watch it. But I kinda want to change into pajamas. Oh, I still have your sweatpants and t-shirt if you want to change, too."

"Okay."

Perfection! Sectional + scary movie + pajamas = serious cuddling. Always.

Rachel wastes no time putting the movie on when we get back downstairs. While she does this I snuggle up in the corner of the sectional and wait for her to turn around. When she does, she scrunches her nose at me and says, "That's my spot."

"Not tonight, Berry. I guess you're going to have to settle with next to your spot."

"Or I could sit over there," she says pointing to lounge part of the sectional.

"Or... you know... not." What? I'm glad that _all_ of my game just disappeared.

Rachel giggles and starts walking towards the opposite side of the sectional. Then, suddenly, she turns around and lunges towards me, wrapping her arms around my waist when she gets to me.

"I wish you could have seen the look on your face when you thought I wasn't going to cuddle with you."

"You think you're hilarious, don't you?"

Clearly pleased with herself, she nods and then presses a couple of buttons on the remote. The lights turn off and the movie starts and Rachel lowers her head so that it's resting on my chest. Smooth, Berry. Very nicely played.

About a half an hour into the movie, Rachel is already clinging to me, "Are you scared too, San?" I don't think she's ever called me that before.

"No, why?"

"Because your heart is beating really fast."

It is and it's not because of the movie. I lift her chin with my finger and kiss her. This is it. This is the kiss of my life. I know that sounds cheesy but it's the only way I can explain it. This feeling is overwhelming. Rachel's hand finds my cheek and I let a moan escape from my throat. I feel Rachel's lips form a smile under mine. When we end the kiss I press our foreheads together and say, "It's because of you."

Rachel puts her head back onto my chest and wraps her arms tight around my waist. I kiss the top of her head and then say, "You've never called me San before."

Without picking her head up from my chest she says, "Yesterday you called me Rach. You'd never called me that before, either."

Another half an hour of the movie goes by with Rachel holding on to me for dear life, as if Mr. Scream Mask is going pop out of the screen and stab _us_. For the last fifteen minutes I have had to pee. I really don't want to move away from Rachel but the pressure in my bladder has become excruciating.

"Rach?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to pee."

She giggles into my chest and then lifts herself off of me, "It's past the kitchen and to the left."

Before I get up to sprint to the bathroom, I plant a quick kiss on Rachel's lips. "Be right back," I say as I run out of the living room.

Aaaaah. Much better. Now I's be gettin' my cuddle back on. On my way back towards the living room I look into the kitchen and see that Rachel is standing at the sink, drinking some water. I sneak up behind her, wrap my arms around her waist and rest my head on her shoulder. "You know, I don't really want to watch the movie anymore," I say into her neck and then kiss it.

Rachel turns around in my arms and says, "Really?! Because I don't either. It's too scary. Aaaand I'm really sleepy."

"So, why don't we head up to your room...?"

"I can't seem to find a reason not to. I'll go shut everything off in the living room. I'll be right back." I see her grab the remote off of the counter right before she power walks out of the kitchen. Why did she bring the remote into the kitchen with her? Whatever. It's cute.

There are two sets of stairs in this house! Okay, my house is pretty big and we have a lot of cool stuff, but the Berry's definitely have the Lopez's beat.

"I think we have some extra toothbrushes if you want one."

"Thanks," I say to her as I follow her into her bathroom.

"Here you go."

Hmmm... who'd have thought that brushing your teeth could be so flirtatious. Well, actually, I guess that really isn't that surprising if you think about it. I mean, who hasn't seen _Bring it On_?

"So how sleepy are you?" I ask as we walk into her room.

"I think I could fall asleep standing where I am right now, I'm so tired. But, since my bed is right here, I don't have to do that."

I give a little sigh, but smile afterwards, "Fine, I guess we could just sleep."

"I'm sorry," she says as she crawls under her covers.

I flick the light switch by the door and walk over to Rachel's bed, "Rach, you're tired, don't be sorry. Besides, I'm really in the mood to continue with the cuddling."

"Good," she says as she switches off the light next to her bed, "I was really hoping you'd hold me. I really shouldn't watch scary movies before I go to bed."

That's it. I'm done for. She's completely got me, "Turn onto your other side. I'll be your big spoon."

It's pretty dark in Rachel's room and I can barely see her silhouette. I feel her hand touch my chin and then her thumb trace my bottom lip. It's a cute trick to find my lips. Her lips find mine for a brief moment and then they find my nose. I think my heart is actually melting. I know it sounds lame but it's really the only way I can describe this. I return both gestures and whisper, "I think that might be my new favorite thing. Ever."

"Mine too."

"Night, Rachel."

"Good night, Santana."

Rachel turns over to face the other way. I slide one arm under her pillow and wrap the other one around her. Out of impulse, I slip my hand under her shirt and let it rest on her tummy. She hums a little after I do this and backs herself even closer into me. I kiss her shoulder and she places her hand on top of mine inside of her shirt.

Rachel fell asleep before I did. I just laid there listening to her breath until I eventually found my own pattern.


	22. Surprise Me!

I open my eyes and remember that I fell asleep in Rachel's bed again. This time the circumstances are just the opposite of last time. I turn over fully expecting to find Rachel on the other side of the bed. She isn't. I look at the clock on her night stand. 8:30?! I never wake up this early on a Saturday! What is that sound? I rub my eyes and stretch out my entire body before rolling out of Rachel's bed. I follow the strange, but familiar sound to a random doorway in Rachel's room. I was wondering what this was. Rachel is there on an elliptical with her head phones in her ears. She sees me in the doorway and pops one of her ear buds out, "Hey, sleepyhead."

"What are you doing? It's so friggin' early."

"It's like quarter to nine. There is nothing early about that."

"It's Saturday, anything before than eleven am is early. And it's eight-thirty, by the way."

"Okay, Santana. Anyways, I usually only do this weekday mornings, but Wednesday morning was a little weird."

I take an invisible knife and twist it into my stomach.

"I'm sorry I had to."

"I'm going to let that one slide, but next time you might not be so lucky..."

"Whatever you say," she says through a smile, "Hey, if you want some breakfast or something you can help yourself to whatever's in the kitchen. I'm probably going to be another fifteen minutes or so."

"Okay. Do you want anything?"

"Surprise me!"

That's dangerous. "Alright."

After making a stop in the bathroom, I find myself standing in the middle of Rachel's kitchen. I'm totally clueless. Surprise her?! With what? She's vegan! If she wasn't I'd completely surprise her with my impeccable breakfast skills. I'm pretty sure omelets are out of the question, so I'm out of luck. I open the fridge. I don't even know what most of this stuff is. The only things I recognize are fruits, vegetables and soy milk, everything else in here is a total mystery. I close the fridge and find the pantry. Cereal! And not just any cereal: Reese's Peanut Butter Puffs! Only my favorite cereal ever! There's gold star sticker on it. Clearly these are Rachel's and no one is supposed to touch them.

I grab the box off of the shelf and start searching the cabinets for bowls. I find them in door number three. Utensils are located in the drawer to the left of the sink. I bring everything to the island and then grab the soy milk out of the fridge. Just as I finish pouring Reese's Puffs into the second bowl, Rachel enters the kitchen. I put the box down and flash her the most charming smile I can. She can't get mad at this.

"That's my favorite cereal," she says as she sits on a stool at the island.

"It's mine, too! I can't even tell you how excited I was when I found them!"

"Usually no one else is allowed to have them. I think I can make an exception this once."

"Well, aren't you just the sweetest," I say and then shove a huge spoon full into my mouth. "You know, I would have cooked you a really bad ass breakfast if I knew what some of the stuff in your fridge was."

"And yet you still wound up making me my favorite breakfast."

All I can do is smile and attempt to hide the pink that is definitely appearing in my cheeks by pretending to be _really_ into my bowl of cereal.

After a few minutes of spoons clanking against bowls and cereal crunching, Rachel asks, "What's your favorite color?"

"Hm?" I say with mouthful of cereal.

"I was just wondering what your favorite color is. I mean, I've seen you naked and we've fucked each other senseless, but I have no idea what your favorite color is."

I forgot how incredibly blunt Rachel can be sometimes, "You were wearing it the first time we 'fucked each other senseless,'" I'm so fucking clever, "Well, that is until you took your bra off."

"Purple," she says definitively.

"Deep purple to be specific. Yours?"

"Red."

"I never would have guessed-"

"Because of my room? It's been pink since my dads brought me home. I've always been too busy to do anything about it."

"You defended the pink when I said something about it, though."

"Uh, yeah! You said it looked like a Barbie explosion!"

"Okay, that was a little harsh. Maybe we could paint your room one weekend," that just kind of fell out of my mouth.

"That would be really cool, actually. I'd have to ask my dads first, though... okay your turn."

"Ummm..." for some reason this was the first question I thought of, "What's your favorite board game?"

"Really? That's the question you came up with?" She's making fun of me! "Santana Lopez is losing her touch."

"I don't appreciate being patronized. It's not like I came prepared with interview questions."

"I'm just kidding. Ummm... Clue. I like having to use my deduction skills."

"I can dig that. Mine's Monopoly. I love that it takes forever to play and how competitive people get. You learn a lot about a person when you play Monopoly with them. Okay, I think it's your turn."

"How many people's virginities have you taken?" Are my ears working correctly? Did she really just ask me that. I am completely speechless right now. "I'm sorry! That just kind of came out! Y-you don't have to answer that. I'll ask you something else..."

"You made an even ten," I say without taking my eyes off of the counter top.

"Oh," she says, clearly surprised that I actually answered her question.

"You were the first girl," I can't seem to peel my gaze off of the counter.

"But I'm not the first girl you've had sex with?"

Hmm, I thought that after a little slip that Brittany made last year, everyone knew that we were sleeping together, "No, you're the second. Brittany was the first."

"Oh, I knew that."

"I think everyone in glee club does," I'm having a really hard time reading Rachel right now. I can't tell if she's upset. If she is, she isn't really letting on. I still really feel like I need to say this, "Rachel, I really hope you don't think you're just a person to add to my list, or anything. I really care about you."

"I don't think that. Well, I did, to be honest. I started thinking otherwise after you kissed me in the auditorium. And then you told me you think I'm beautiful. And then last night... you know, we haven't had sex in over 36 hours."

"I know."

"Last night... everything about it... you're so... amazing. You know, if someone had told me a week ago that Santana Lopez was the sweetest, most caring girl they knew, I probably would have laughed in their face. I was so wrong, you are the sweetest, most caring girl and I'm so happy I know that."

Through her entire mini-monologue, tears were forming behind my eyes. I was trying to hold them back as best I could but by the time she finished a few fell.

"San, why are you crying?"

"No one's ever said anything like that to me before. I... I'm happy."

I feel Rachel place her fingers on my knee and I quickly lace my fingers in between hers. Without letting go of my hand, Rachel gets up. "Come on," she says and starts leading me to the stairs.

I gesture to the bowls on the counter and start, "What about-"

"We have all day. It's early, remember?"

We get to Rachel's room and she goes right to her bed, sitting on it with her legs crossed. I've stopped at the doorway and another tear rolls down my cheek. Rachel grins and says, "Come here."

I crawl on the bed and lie down on my side facing Rachel. I hear her sigh before she lies down on her side facing me. A piece of her hair falls onto her face and I bring my hand up to tuck it back behind her ear. I let my fingers trace along her jaw line before I take my hand back. I shift my vision from her chin to her eyes. Our eyes meet and soon after so do our hands. We don't say anything. We don't have to.

I think I could stay like this all day.


	23. Just Too Good To Give Up

It is currently 4:30, Sunday afternoon. I've been at Rachel's house since about 9:45, Friday night. Factoring in the hour and half it took me to go to my house, grab some clean clothes and shower, I have been with Rachel, alone, for approximately 41 hours and 15 minutes. We've been in our own little world. The more time I spend with Rachel, the more I like her. I know this has to be true because after I left, I came back for more.

I have some more math for you. Rachel and I haven't had sex since Thursday. Yup, we have been in her house, alone, for 41 hours and 15 minutes and have not done anything beyond making out. Even that was brief. Here's that math I promised: Rachel left my house Thursday at about 6:30PM. I'm going to say that our conversation about going on a date and having feelings for each other plus our little make-out session against my dresser, lasted about a half an hour. We also fell asleep for an hour, so I'm going to place our last sexual encounter somewhere between 4:45 and 5:00 Thursday evening. This means that Rachel and I have not had sex in almost three days. To the minute.

I'm making a big deal out of this because sex is how all of this started. We also did it three days in a row. I _must_ like Rachel if I've been able to hold out for this long. I mean, of course it's crossed my mind, but I've been perfectly content with a weekend of cuddling, talking, movies, take-out and Rachel. Although, I do really hope that sexytimes recommence in the near future. Sex with Rachel is just too good to give up.

Oh, yeah, one more thing: By the time I leave her house tonight, Rachel _will_ be my girlfriend. Well, that is if she says yes.

Right now we're watching _Rent_ and waiting for our Chinese food to show up.

"You know, for a musical, this movie isn't half bad."

"I knew you'd like this one. It's 'edgy.'"

"Did you just put air quotes around edgy?"

"Maybe..."

I send a little laugh through my nose and then ask, "When are your dads supposed to be home?"

"They weren't sure. They just said they'd call when they were leaving the hotel."

"Oh, okay."

Simultaneously, the door bell and the phone ring as if I'd just willed them to with my previous question. Rachel picks her head up from my lap and says, "I'll get the phone, you get the food?"

I answer the door and trade Rachel's dads' money for the fried, phony Chinese cuisine that the delivery guy has brought. When I get back into the living room Rachel is just ending the phone call, "...okay Daddy!... I love you, too... See you soon."

"So, how much longer until vacation is over?"

"Somewhere between an hour and half to two hours. You don't have to leave when they get here, you know."

"Thanks, but I guess I do have to go home some time. I mean, tomorrow is Monday."

"Yeah, and my dads aren't too keen on school-night sleepovers. They weren't home Tuesday night, remember?"

"Right. Come on, your totally animal-less General Tso's Chicken is getting cold."

We continue watching the movie while we eat our food. Suddenly, it actually hits me that this "vacation" _is_ coming to an end. Rachel got off the phone with her dad an hour ago, that means that there's only a half an hour to an hour left of this. And a half an hour to an hour to ask her to be with me.

Shit! This is horrifying! Where are those cojones that I had when I asked her out Thursday night? Clearly, I've forgotten to put in the request for them to make an appearance. Instead, all I have now are sweaty palms and a knot in my stomach.

Even better, now the movie's over and I only have 15 to 45 minutes left.

Seriously, Lopez? Just grow a pair!

"Rachel," I manage to choke out.

"Yeah, San?"

"Ummm... I was wondering... ummmm... I, uh, wanted to know..."

"Yeah?"

Come on! "I-I want to be with you."

"You're with me right now, San."

Imaginary palm to forehead motion, "I mean be _with_ you."

"Okay...?"

How is she not getting this? I finally blurt out, "Iwanttobeyourgirlfriend!"

Shit! She isn't saying anything! Soy una idiota! I sounded like such an ass!

I'm so busy internally screaming at myself that I don't notice Rachel has moved over on the couch. Actually, it isn't even until she touches my thigh that I snap out of it. I turn to her and she kisses me. When she pulls away she says, "I thought you were never going to ask."

I throw my arms around her so quickly, it takes her a moment to react. As we pull apart I plant a kiss on her forehead. After a few seconds though, Rachel takes a deep breath and says, "Ummm... don't take this the wrong way..."

You should never start a sentence with that.

"...but my yes is kind of a yes, but...?"

"But, what?"

"A condition."

A condition? What is this a contract negotiation? I want to be her girlfriend not her manager. "Okay...?"

I can sense Rachel getting nervous. When Rachel gets nervous, she talks. A lot.

"Well, I've been thinking..."

Thinking is never good.

"...this weekend has been unbelievable. It's been better than anything I could have imagined..."

It has, what on earth is this stipulation that she's coming up with?

"...but..."

There's that word again.

"...I keep thinking about how all of this started. I know I haven't been sexually active for very long, but I'm pretty sure that it isn't a very good idea to base a relationship off of sex. No matter how mind-blowing it is. And I really think we could have something great, especially if we just..." she trails off.

Oh no! She's going to suggest that we don't have sex for an excruciating amount of time! Didn't I just get through saying it was too good to give up?! "If we just...?"

"What if we went a month without it? Of course, you know, pending upon our relationship reaching that point..."

You know, I was really hoping I was wrong. I don't know what to do. I really like Rachel, but I also really like sex. And having sex with Rachel. If I say yes to this, it means that I'll be with Rachel but I'll be subjecting myself to a self-inflicted-month-long-dry-spell. If I say no though, I could possibly lose her completely, but I'd be free to have sex whenever I wanted it.

It just wouldn't be with the person I wanted to it to be with.

"San, are you okay? You look a lot like you did when Mr. Schuester said we were going to be duet partners."

"I'm fine. I'm just... thinking." Maybe I could con Brittany into thinking that sex with girls isn't cheating if you're with a guy. No! She isn't stupid and she actually likes Wheels McGee. Or maybe I could try my luck with Quinn again? I mean, we came really close the summer before our sophomore year, but then she went all "holier-than-thou" on me and said she couldn't lose it to a girl. Then she went and got knocked up by Puck! Never mind, Q's too freakin' straight. Besides, neither one of them are Rachel.

Ugh! Neither one of us has said anything for a while and I can tell that Rachel is getting anxious. I need to answer her! What would Britt tell me to do? She _wouldn__'__t _tell me what to do, she'd tell me to do what I think is right because she's all wise and mighty and whatnot.

Okay Lopez, get your shit together! Take your wise best friend's imaginary advice and do what you think is right...

"Okay," I finally breathe out, "No sex for a month."

Rachel hugs me and says, "You were making me nervous! I promise this is going to be good for us."

I nod and smile at her.

A month. I can do this. How hard could it be?


End file.
